Potter, Malfoy y el puto giratiempo tocawebos
by Profion
Summary: Capitulo 3! Lily le hace un hueco en la agenda a Snape! En este capi serán revelados los secretos del "Cutresutra", veremos más a fondo otros líos de Lily y habrá chistes de Lestrange! Please, R&R! Malfoy no siente las piernas!
1. Jodiendo la Marrana

_Estela & Ren productions presents…._

_A lame fic written and directed by Estela and Ren_

Regreso to the past: Harry Potter Edition

Capítulo 1: Jodiendo la Marrana

            Draco y Harry eran enemigos. Esta es una afirmación realmente estúpida, porque cualquiera que se haya mirado un poco los libros y no tenga intelecto Goyle lo sabe, pero es importante ponernos en contexto. El caso es que el joven señorito Malfoy dijo que la Granger era una sangresucia [como siempre], Potter se cabreó  [como siempre], y acabaron castigados [como siempre].

            Era una tarde lluviosa, porque los vientos noroestes provenientes de lo más profundo del Canadá habían enfriado los barómetros y amenazaban anticiclón... pero esto no es realmente importante, porque el castigo se estaba llevando  a cabo en una mazmorra y nuestros héroes no tenían manera de saber el estado del clima. Su castigo consistía en quitar la mugre acumulada durante siglos en el Cuarto de Artefactos Peligrosos. Esa era la idea, porque cuando se quedaron solos sacaron las varitas y empezaron a tirarse rayitos: "Serpensortia", "Aracnosortia", "Largatisortia" y demás -sortias. Y da la casualidad de que uno de estos rayitos pegó directamente contra un giratiempo que se puso a girar [lógicamente, de ahí que se llame "GIRAtiempo"].

_.....2 minutos 32 segundos y 9 centésimas más tarde....._

            Aquello era Hogwarts, más exactamente la pared que daba con la sala Gryffindor. Pero todo era distinto, aquello estaba lleno de estudiantes pero no conocían ni al Tato.

            Draco y Harry rayados del copón. Estaban en todo el mogollón, en medio de una manifestación Hufflepuff a favor de la reducción de su jornada laboral y de una mejora de las condiciones de trabajo.

- "¡NO AL CONTRATO BASURA! ¡NO AL CONTRATO BASURA!" – gritaba una alumna Hufflepuff.

Harry y Draco decidieron moverse de allí e intentar averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Pero al mirar hacia la cola de la manifestación Draco vio...¡no podía ser! Era su padre, Lucius Malfoy... pero muy cambiado. Para empezar llevaba el pelo corto. Debía de tener la misma edad que Draco y llevaba una camiseta de "Fumar Porros es Sano" y de hecho se estaba fumando uno. Inmediatamente al lado de su padre estaba Snape, también muy cambiado, con una coleta, el pelo limpio (imposible, pero real; es decir, posible), camiseta de Iron Maiden y otro porro... De hecho, pudo reconocer allí a prácticamente todos los que más tarde serían mortífagos [¿veis niños? Esto es educativo... ¡si le dais a los porros acabareis siendo mortífagos!]. Los Slyth gritaban "¡NO A LOS SANGRE SUCIA! ¡SI A LA LEGALIZACI"N!", así que Draco, para meterse en el ambiente, decidió empezar a corear ese par de frases. Con lo que no había contado es que podía no estar situado en el lugar más adecuado para ello.

Ese día Draco aprendió una lección: decir "no a los sangre sucia" en un ambiente propicio era ideal, pero decirlo justo en medio de una manifestación con un grupo de gryffindors cerca y Potter al lado era como comprar un billete en la estación Suicidio. Traducción a cámara lenta:

Draco abre la boca.

Se oye "nooooaaaa los saaaaangre-suuuuuci..." (estilo Ent)

Harry le mira con asco.

Draco le mira con más asco todavía.

Harry no puede mirarle con más asco (las caras de asco son una prerrogativa de los Malfoy), así que lentamente abre la boca y dice "cállate, Maaalfoy".

A partir de aquí, las cosas fueron demasiado rápido como para seguir a cámara lenta: al oír la palabra Malfoy se giró un grupo de tipos/as adolescentes con ropas rojas y doradas (¿no creéis que los gryffindors tienen complejo de árbol de navidad? Rojo y dorado... qué potera) que hasta entonces habían observado la marcha de los Huffs y se lanzaron en masa contra Draco. Esta es la situación ideal para estudiar lo que en física muggle se conoce como "leyes de la atracción y la repulsión", uno de cuyos postulados se traduce en "cuando un Malfoy se acerca a un Gryffindor se produce una reacción de repulsión instantánea e irreversible". Y esto es lo que sucedió: una especie de Potter Bis, aunque con más granos, se lanzó contra Draco y le metió un puñetazo en la barbilla; un jovenzuelo un tanto negro de toda la mugre que llevaba encima (¿de dónde os creéis que surgió originariamente el apellido Black? Es cosa de familia) hizo tres cuartos de lo mismo; un enano con cara de rata le puso la zancadilla cuando intentaba escapar y un chico super caliente, de esos hasta un vigilante de la playa mira y piensa "dios quiero ser gay", vestido con pantalones de cuero de Madame Zara, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Qué, nunca pensabais que Lupin pudiera ser un tipo violento, eh? Desengañaos: la fiebre de la adolescencia consume a todos.

La cosa es que con el jolgorio y estrépito que se montó al hacer esos cuatro y Potter (hijo, no padre... bueno, padre también, vale) la plancha encima de Malfoy (ese sí que hijo, no padre) los hufflepuff decidieron que la huelga se les había ido de las manos y decidieron seguir construyendo un rato una nueva sección de Hogwarts y otros dos sectores notaron la pelea en ciernes: otros cursos de gryffindors y los slytherins que todavía no habían caído al suelo.

- ¡Voto a bríos! – gritó un gryff pelirrojo de séptimo al notar los golpes - ¡Un felón slytherin, un malandrín como vos, atacando a nuestros bravos caballeros de gryffindor! ¡A él, mis valientes!

Hagamos una breve digresión... Este gryffindor que más que gryff parece un slytherin porreta se llama Arthur Weasley y tiene cierto complejo de rey Arturo. Sus mayores afanes en esta vida son liarse con Molly Prewett (porque es la más fácil de conseguir y, francamente, el muchacho no puede aspirar a demasiado), comprarse una Mesa Redonda (aunque tiene una gran falta de pelas), completar su colección de Enchufes Famosos (el enchufe en el que Hitler conectó un cable en el 33, el de la habitación del hotel en el que John Travolta estuvo nada más rodar Fiebre del Sábado Noche...) y llamar a todos sus hijos como a los personajes de la saga artúrica. Cabe destacar que este último objetivo sería, en un futuro, el único que conseguiría: se conoce así a Percival (Percy, vamos), Ginevra (Ginny... ¿qué os creíais, que se llamaba Virginia?)... Bueno, también conseguiría liarse con Molly, pero más que liarse lo que logró fue enredarse. Pero esa es otra historia y deberá ser dejada para otra ocasión.

A lo que íbamos.

Más gryffindors se metieron en la pelea (aclaremos que no lo hicieron por lo que había dicho el Wasley zanahorio, que era generalmente ignorado, sino porque... ¿quiénes eran ellos para perderse una buena juerga?), y también lo hicieron más slytherins, pero no porque les interesara pegarse con los gryffindors (ya que a estas alturas estaban escarmentados y sabían que la Rowling, gryff como pocas, haría que perdieran) sino porque creían que la gente estaba rodeando a Draco porque éste regalaba maría. Así que nada, se armó ahí en medio la de dios padre, hijo y espíritu santo, con brazos y piernas saliendo por todas partes. Para variar, puede decirse que la pelea la perdieron los slytherins, pero no porque la Rowling lo diga, sino porque eran cuatro gatos (bueno, realmente cinco: Lucius, Snape, McNair y Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange... vaaaale, seis contando a Draco) y los gryffindors eran el ciento y la madre.

Resumiendo, la pelea era saaaangre y más sangre al más puro estilo Kill Bill: hasta los profesores de Hogwarts notaron que pasaba algo y fueron a disfrutar del espectáculo, que después de todo era más barato que el cine (la tacañería de Dumbledore en los salarios era legendaria incluso en aquel entonces). La situación se parecía mucho a un partido Real Madrid / Barça.

Hasta que... muchos habían caído (mucho se perdió entonces, aunque pocos quedan ahora para recordarlo: la historia se convirtió en leyenda, la leyenda, en mito, y aquellos hechos que nunca debieron caer en el olvido se perdieron para siempre), los slytherins porque de tanto porro ya no se podían tener en pie y los gryffs porque no podía haber nada más patoso, y porque eran tantos que por deporte, y porque no había slytherins para todos, se zurraban entre ellos. En esto que se encontraron seis personajes en el centro...

- ¿Dos Malfoys? – preguntó Sirius Black con asco.

- ¿Dos Potters? – preguntó Snape, también con asco pero con menos, porque así tenía el doble de posibilidades de meterse con ellos e incluso, si se acababan cayendo bien, les vendería maría y ampliaría su negocio ["Cannabis & Co" que pronto saldría en bolsa].

Malfoy y Malfoy y Potter y Potter se miraron...

Visto que no se iban a seguir dando de ostias, los profesores fueron yéndose de la sala haciendo mutis por el foro, porque en media hora iba a empezar "Salsa Rosa" y no podía perderse el testimonio de una que se había quedao preñada de un jugador de quidditch o no sé qué.

La situación era muy confusa. Mientras que los Gryffindor eran conscientes de que allí había dos de cada, los Slytherin lo achacaban al exceso de estupefacientes que tenían en vena y estaban planteándose seriamente ir a un programa de desintoxicación... Al final se rajaron de lo del programa de desintoxicación porque en el fondo preferían ver doble, así que afrontaron la situación como personas maduras [lo de "personas maduras" es una frase hecha]. Había varias teorías.

- **Teoría Gryffindor:** Alguien había hecho un hechizo de clonación y ahora se veían los resultados... Todos miraron mal a los Longbottom.

- **Teoría Hufflepuff**: Los clones eran parte de una conspiración capitalista para joder a la clase obrera.

-**Teoría Slytherin**: Malfoy y Potter habían tenido relaciones sexuales nada más nacer y aquello eran los resultados. Esa era la teoría respaldada por la mayoría intelectual de los Slytherin, ya que Snape tenía una teoría en la que unas naves extraterrestres que él mismo había visto habían aterrizado en el planeta tierra y con una fotocopiadora había fotocopiado el adn de Potter y Malfoy, habían vuelto a su planeta, los clonaron y los acababan de traer.

- **Teoría Ravenclaw**: Probablemente por accidente habrían tocado un giratiempo que los había o bien atrasado en el tiempo o bien adelantado.

Por supuesto, todos pensaron que la teoría de los Ravenclaw era un gilipollez de cuidado.

Lo era... ¿verdad?

- "En realidad" – comenzó a explicar Malfoy en tono Solemne – "somos mensajeros del futuro enviados con una única misión"

El silencio de Malfoy creó una expectación incluso más grande que cuando Grijander contó su primera experiencia como streap-tease a la tierna edad de 7 años... Malfoy Senior tenía la boca abierta, Sirius Black se explotó dos espinillas de la impresión, a Snape se le cayó el porro de la boca y no se dio cuenta [bueno, creo que esto último más que por la impresión fue porque ya el tío llevaba como 34 porros y el organismo no le daba pa más]... Draco carraspeó y continuó:

- "Nuestra misión es... ANUNCIAR EL NUEVO NEUTREX FUTURA!!"

Draco sacó por arte de magia varios botes y empezó a contar las novedades del nuevo producto.

Harry estaba que flipaba por las tronchas y le dijo a Draco: "Eh... tronco, y eso?"

- "Entre tú y yo Potter... con la adicción que tiene mi padre a los porros (que ya has podido ver por ti mismo) ... ¿de dónde coño te crees que saco la fortuna familiar?"

**TO BE CONTINUED... iN THe PróXiMo CHaPTeR!!!**


	2. Eh, tronco! Y ahora qué?

Potter, Malfoy y el giratiempo toca webos

**Disclaime**r:  No poseemos nada de lo que aparece en este fic. Y no, en contra de lo que muchos pensais tampoco poseemos los porros. ¡Ah!  Y cuando dejeis review acordaros de que Estela también existe, que no lo he hecho yo sola.

_Estela & Ren productions presents_

_A lame fic written and directed by Estela & Ren_

Regreso to the past: Harry Potter edition 

**_Capítulo 2: ¡Eh, Tronco!, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?_**

****

            Los momentos de shock habían pasado y tras vender varios botes de Neutrex Furuta a la futura Señora Weasley (que se ve que tenía buen aura para la adivinación, porque compró tal cantidad de frascos de neutrex que pareciera que ya tenía a lo 12308913 pelirrojos corriendo por casa), Malfoy Jr. guardó el chiringuito y se pusieron a pensar seriamente en qué hacer.

            Pero para cuando se pararon a pensar Filch ya había llegado y pretendía disolver la Manifestación.

**_----------------FLASHBACK-----------------------_**

Filch era cojo, y esto es una realidad. Su condición de Squib y el hecho además de que uno no puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro de Hogwarts le resta velocidad. Esto era conocido por todos los alumnos del colegio.

En especial por el grupito Slytherin de Snape, Malfoy y Lestrange(s). En el grupo cada uno tenía su papel, Snape era el intelectual progresista [bueno, lo único que tenía de progresista eran sus deseos de legalización de las drogas y el "haz el amor y no la guerra" aunque en esto último no tenía mucho éxito], Malfoy era el que tenía éxito en lo de "haz el amor y no la guerra", aunque como ya vemos en los libros acabó haciendo las dos cosas, Lestrange Uno era el cachondo y Lestrange Dos era el pringao.

Y aquella tarde, con aquella maría que habían traído desde Hogsmeade y que había buen ambiente y tal... Lestrange Uno decidió hacer la gracia. Y la gracia fue un hechizo desvanecedor que lo dejó a Filch a la pata coja.

**_-----------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------_**

            El hecho es que la manifa se había convocado a las 5 horario escolar y al Filch lo había pillado en la otra punta del castillo, así que para cuando quiso llegar dando saltitos se le habían hecho las 10 de la noche, y ahora sólo quedaba una reunión de Slyths y Gryffs no autorizada que se había parado a pensar qué hacer. Bueno, los Slytherins se habían parado a pensar qué hacer con los porros que quedaban y que no querían que les confiscara el squib, porque porro que pillaba porro que se quedaba. Y porro que se quedaba porro que se fumaba. Lo que nos deja en porro que se pillaba porro que se fumaba. Vale, me imagino que ya habéis captado la idea. Los Gryffindors lo que pensaban era qué hacer con los Slytherins y con los dos Potters y dos Malfoys; a ellos los porros no les importaban demasiado porque eran gente sana y tal.

Bueno, la cosa es que así estaba la situación cuando llegó el Filch, y los Slyths, a fuerza de práctica, desaparecieron inmediatamente por las mazmorras con su cargamento de maría, sus dos rubios platinos y unas cuantas cajas vacías de neutrex, pensando que siempre que necesitaran pasta podrían llenarlas de arenilla de la orilla del lago y vendérselas a la Molly. Y así fue como los Gryffs se comieron un castigo esa noche por haber organizado una Manifestación prohibida y tuvieron que lavar los orinales de la enfermería a mano. La putada fue que esa misma noche la Grijander hizo un estriptis (pa qué cagarse escribiéndolo) en la sala común de Ravenclaw y fueron mil los empollones que se pasaron por la enfermería muertos de miedo y con cagalera y ganas de potar. Aún así, siempre hay una pequeña luz en la oscuridad, y Remus allí descubrió lo que más tarde sería su pasión... no, las tías no.... los porros tampoco... LA OBSERVACI"N AL MÁS PURO ESTILO SHERLOCK HOLMES!

- "Deduzco que el que ha potado aquí tiene mucha relación con los Slytherin"

Hubo un gran silencio.

- "Oh Gran Remus, revélanos la fuente de tu sabiduría".

- "Elemental querido Sirius... En esta pota hay 32 pastillas de éxtasis, y ya sabemos quienes son la gente poco sana en este colegio..."

- "¿Quiénes?" Preguntó Colgausano con gesto inteligente mientras se metía el dedo en la nariz

Evidentemente esa pregunta se quedó sin contestar.

Os lo creáis o no, los orinales fueron uno de los principales motivos por los que los Merodeadores empezaron a odiar a los Mortigays y no por querer matar a todos los sangre sucia del colegio; eso era secundario. Nunca les perdonaría el estar 3 años oliendo a mierda como si no se hubieran duchado nunca... El único que no notó la diferencia fue Black, que ya estaba acostumbrado a la mugre.

**Esa noche, en la enfermería...**

            Los Ravens después de ver a Grijander haciendo streap-tease estaban sufriendo ataques de epilepsia, y muchos ya pedían internarse en una congregación religiosa de clausura.

            Los Gryff iban allí a ver si podían pillar a la Grijander antes de que lo hiciera cualquier profesor y les restase más puntos. De paso limpiarían orinales para no despertar la ira de Filch.

            Los Huff seguían trabajando en las obras de reconstrucción y restauración del ala norte del castillo.

Los Slyth... bueno, ellos estaban allí a ver si en un despiste de la Señora Pomfry [o como coño se escriba] se podían llevar un par de litros de morfina para inyectarse y flipar. En realidad, sólo uno de ellos estaba allí.

Debido a que más de medio alumnado de Hogwarts se hallaba en  la enfermería haciendo sabe Dios qué.

- "Ejem, Ejem" – carraspeó Dumbledore

Ni puto caso

- "Un minuto de silencio, por favor" – dijo Dumbledore.

Ni puto caso

- "Si es un minuto."

Ni puto caso

- "En serio, que no es para nada malo."

Ni puto caso

- "¿Qué he hecho, oh Señor, para merecer yo esto?" – Dumbledore estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Buscó con la mirada a Snape, que siempre suele escucharlo.

No veía a Snape por ninguna parte.

- "Malfoy, ¿dónde está Snape?"

- "Pues... desde el tema de los clones, cree en los extraterrestres y ahora mismo está al lado del lago con pancartas que dicen "BIENVENIDOS AMIGOS, OS ESPERAMOS CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS... EXTRATERRESTRES DE GÉNERO FEMENINO PODEIS LLAMAR AL....."

Ahí Malfoy notó que se había ido de la lengua. Había revelado el tema clones... y en fin, había desperdiciado un mundo de oportunidades... dejar a su clon en clase mientras él se iba de botellona clandestina, mandar a su clon a los castigos mientras él se iba de botellona clandestina, dejar a su clon haciendo los deberes mientras él se iba de botellona clandestina...

- "Señor Malfoy, creo que hay algo que tiene que explicarme."

- "No, en serio, no es nada, creo que han sido los porr...esto, no sé, creo que me ha sentado mal estudiar tanto en la biblioteca, eso todo."

- "Mira... esto... Malfoy... no es por molestar, pero tú todavía no has pisado la biblioteca."

- "Pues va a ser eso, ¿eh?"

- "Confiesa."

Malfoy estaba desesperado, así que decidió quitarse el bulto de encima y contárselo a Dumbledore. Bueno, realmente la situación no fue así: Dumbledore sacó su varita, pronunció las palabras "como-no-hables-inmeditamante-te-voy-a-vestir-con-una-faldita-rosa-S"LO-con.una-fadita-rosa-y-ya-verás-qué-mono-quedas" y Lucius decidió hablar.

- Oiga señor, aquí yo no sé nada, no soy más que una víctima: estaba tan tranquilo, metiéndome con los sang... esto, jugando a la petanca con los compañeros... sí, será eso... cuando de pronto apareció un doble mío, que digo yo que lo habrán tenido que convocar con magia oscura. No, un momento, aquí los que sabemos magia oscura somos nosotros, así que...

En ese momento Malfoy se dio cuenta de que la estaba cagando  [como varios Ravenclaw, que estaban poniendo los inodoros perdidos], y viendo el brillo maníaco en los ojos de Dumbledore que indicaba que de un momento a otro le iba a poner una faldita rosa, decidió salir por patas. No huyó, claro. Los Malfoy nunca huyen. Y, especialmente, no huyó por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle Dumbledore. Lo hizo porque determinados rosas no combinan nada bien con el pelo rubio platino, y si hay algo que un Malfoy no se puede permitir es Llevar Colores Horteras Y Que Los Demás Te Vean.

**Esa noche en la Sala Común de Slytherin...**

Se oye el último CD de Mojinos Escocíos de fondo _["... no voy a comprá gomitah mehó me la vi a plaztificaa y me voy a tirá toa la noshe besándote y en el keli de Ineeeé...."_] y a un grupo de pringaos tiraos en los sofás de mecadillo, entre los que contamos a Malfoy Senior, Malfoy Junior (digo yo, ¿¿¿no sería más fácil y rápido y comprensible y cómodo para quien escribe llamarlos directamente por sus nombres???), Lestrange Uno y Lestrange Dos (repito la observación anterior), Bellatrix y la Narci. Bellatrix y la Narci eran dos hermanas, las dos novias de Lucius; para no pelearse por cuál de ellas se quedaba con él habían decidido que una se lo quedaría los días impares y la otra los pares. La gran putada para la Bella es que la Narci tenía muchas más ventajas, porque además de ser más mayor que la otra y tener más experiencia le tocaban los días impares, es decir, que a veces podía estar dos días seguidos con Lucius, como del 31 de febrero al 1 de marzo. No, no me he equivocado con lo del 31 de febrero.

Es que los magos tienen calendarios raros.

Costumbres raras.

Son raros.

Vale, me he equivocado.

Bueno, volvamos a lo que íbamos. La cosa es que como era medianoche y no estaba muy claro si era un día u otro, la Narci y la Bella estaban las dos sentadas en las rodillas de Lucius mientras todos los demás, a dos velas, les miraban con cara de perros apaleados y envidiosos que no se comen una rosca. En realidad Malfoy no estaba tan encantado, porque ya no sentía las piernas por el peso. Snape todavía no había vuelto a la sala común porque seguía esperando a los extraterrestres en el exterior, pero en cuanto se le pasara el efecto de los porros y se diera cuenta de que la temperatura era muy baja (por no decir que helaba) volvería.

Como os podéis imaginar, la sala común estaba por lo demás completamente vacía. Vamos, no sé vosotros pero yo me encuentro en una mazmorra con ese grupo y salgo huyendo. Bueno, realmente no, lo que haría sería acompañar a la Narci y a la Bella en las rodillas de Lucius, aunque acabáramos rompiéndoselas. Pero me estoy desviando.

Iba diciendo que en esto estaban los slytherins cuando de pronto se oyeron un montón de golpes en la puerta de la sala común. Extrañados porque alguien se atreviese a llamar, los Slyths se levantaron en masa y fueron hacia el cacho de pared que conducía a esa mazmorra en concreto, dijeron la contraseña ("Porros-sortia"... Draco, que antes no la había oído, se quedó flipando y pensando "¿de qué me suena eso de -sortia?") y miraron.

Y siguieron mirando.

En la puerta estaba Lily Evans, la bella del curso. Bueno, no la Bella, que esa era Bellatrix, pero sí la más guapa. Lo que les extrañó fue que estuviera llamando a la puerta (o mejor dicho a la pared) de los Slyths, más que nada porque era una Gryffindor. Y salía con un Gryffindor. Por cierto, creo que hasta ahora no hemos mencionado que los Merodeadores vivieron sus juventudes en plena época hippie, es decir, que Lily parecía...

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar y abrió la boca sorprendido, dejándola abierta un buen rato. Menos mal que en esa zona del castillo no había moscas y no se le metió ninguna. Lo que sí había era arañas. Así que menos mal que era Draco y no Ron Weasley.

Lily reaccionó de inmediato a esa muestra de... de lo que fuera.

- ¿Y tú de qué vas?

- ¡De Biter-Kas! – vale, ya hemos dejado claro que Lestrange Uno se creía muy cachondo.

- Evans, preciosa... ¿te has perdido? – como siempre, Lucius, a pesar de que ya tenía a dos de sus novias al lado, pensó que nunca estaba de más practicar un poco. Ya se sabe, por... practicar.

Como imaginaréis, la Narci y la Bella miraron a Lily con mala cara. Claro que era la Bella la que tenía más mala ostia y la primera que respondió. Bueno, eso de la mala ostia se ve rápidamente con los últimos libros de Harry Potter. Es la tía que se carga a Sirius y tal... (juasjuasjuas, si no has leído HP5... te jodes!!! XDD)

- La asquerosa sangre sucia... podría comprarse un bosque y perderse.

A los chicos se les cambió la cara. Siempre era interesante ver a dos... personajes... como Lily y Bellatrix cara a cara.

- ¡Pelea de barro! ¡Pelea de barro!

Lily ya no pudo aguantarlo más, así que cogió a Lestrange Dos (el pringao) del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

- Una palabra más y lo mato – los demás siguieron pidiendo pelea de barro, y la Bella estaba por la labor -. Una palabra más y os mato a todos – aquí ya se callaron -. Venía a preguntar por mi novio, no sé qué ha sido de él, no sé dónde está y sé que le haya pasado lo que le haya pasado ha sido culpa vuestra. Así que... o me lo decís o le mato – nadie habló -. ¡O me lo decís u os mato a todos!

Fue Lestrange Uno el que respondió, por una vez sin ir de coña.

- Está en la enfermería.

- ¡Oh... mi chico! ¡En la enfermería! – y se marchó corriendo, claro que al pasar al lado de Severus, que volvía a aprovisionarse de maría tras pasársele el efecto de la anterior, aprovechó para meterle un pisotón y un codazo.

- ¿Esa no era la novia de Pettigrew? ¿La tal Evans? – preguntó Snape mientras Lily desaparecía de su vista.

- ¿La novia de Pettigrew?

- Creía que estaba con Black.

- Eso fue la semana pasada.

- Pues yo creía que estaba con Lockhart.

- Eso fue hace dos semanas.

- Pues yo pensaba que estaba con Lupin.

- Eso fue en el baile de hace tres semanas (para los interesados en saber qué pasó en ese baile, hacer clic aquí)

- Y yo que creía que estaba con Potter...

- Eso será la semana que viene.

- Ah.

Y tras esta conversación, los slyths volvieron a la maría que guardaban en su sala común, aunque Snape salió detrás de Evans... Malfoy iba a haber hecho lo mismo, pero tenía las piernas dormidas de aguantar el peso de Bella y Narci.

**----FLASHBACK----**

[Nota: Con este Flashback damos por finalizado este capi, que por extensión y por la cantidad de datos accesorios que contiene nos está empezando a recordar a una trilogía de Tolkien]

Snape recorría los terrenos del colegio con una gran pancantar.

Se lo había propuesto

Tenía que conseguirlo

Hoy.... ligaba.

Se tumbó y esperó.

Y esper

Y esper

Siguió esperando

...23 porros más tarde y un par de rayas...

Espera bocarriba al lado de sus pancartas. Y espera, y espera... Snape se empieza a hacer preguntas filosóficas.

**¿Estamos solos en el universo?¿Hay realmente vida inteligente en otros planetas?**

Dejó la pancarta en el césped, total, si la veían lo llamaban de fijo. Volvía solitario, metido en sus pensamientos y se topó con Evans que estaba intentando estrangular al Lestrange pringui. Él la miró, ella no le hizo ni puto caso e hizo una pregunta, él respondió y ella se fue [así, todo resumido]. Tras esto los Slyth intentaron poner en orden cronológico la vida sexu... sentimental de Evans cuando él salió tras ella.

- "Ey, Evans, espera!"

- ¿Qué Quieres?

- "Na, que como he tenido poco éxito con los extraterrestres que si quieres salir conmigo"

- "Espera, que consulto mi agenda"

**---- FIN DEL FLASHBACK----**

Hola hola hola!!! Pooozi, aquí estamos nosotras para responder reviews y recordaros que la blancura futura de neutrex es superior. La que está en negrita es **Ren** y en cursiva es _Estela_, y esperemos que el ff no nos mezcle... Pero queremos que sepáis que el número de Snape por si eres una extraterrestre y las fotos que demuestran que, a pesar de lo que haya podido parecer, Lucius SÍ llegó a llevar puesta sólo una faldita rosa nos las quedamos nosotras xDD.. Y tampoco sabréis hasta el siguiente capi si Evans accederá a las peticiones de Snape XD.

- Profion: _esto es traaaampa lalalalalala (8) (q putadita q aquí no salgan los emoticonos del mssgr, con lo que me mola la notita xD) _**Profion, tronca, eres la diosa... gracias por ese mensaje profundo.**

- Estela: _sí tía!! Eres la mejor, q estilo, q arte, q review!! Q modestia!! XDDD  _**Estela, eres la mejor escritora después de Ren.**

- Hermione: _hey babe!! Aquí DracoQueen dándole a las teclas, que no al porro (eso lo dejo para la próxima noche de San Juan xD) O q te pensabas, asquerosa sangre sucia??? Eso, que dejes revi también aquí y nos pidas la tercera parte xDDD _**Gracias por corregir las erratas XD. Un saludete!**

- Zhakdna-yhizet: _dios muchacha un poco más y me dejo los dedos (y el cerebro, y hay que tener muuucho cuidadín con la neurona que me queda) con tu nombrecito. De ande lo has sacado?? Eru, qué cosa más extraña y original. _**Tu nick suena así como babilonio ! ****THE BRIDGES OF BABIL"N... OOHH YEAHH. Me alegro que te gustase nuestro fic y espero q sigas leyendo!**

- Ni€a: _joooo, x q todo el mundo insiste que le damos al porro??? No visteis en el capitulo anterior que darle al porro es el paso preliminar para convertirse en mortífago??? Esto... bueno, vale!!! Démosle al porro y Voldie, espéranos!!! Somos unas incomprendidas xDDD Espero que te haya divertido el capi blah blah y dejes revi!!! _**Tiene razón Estela, no sé por qué todo el mundo piensa que estamos metidas en las drogas!! De todas maneras si lo estuviéramos dad por hecho que no lo dejaríamos... nosotras fieles al señor oscuro 4ever.**

- LoKa-MaLFoY: _me duele el review que has dejado. Claro, Estela no es nada, no??? Y bien, pues si sigues así, joven padawan, tendré que lanzarte un par de cruciatus para que aprendas!!! XDDD Es cooooña. Pos eso. Ah, y mola eso de la orden siriusiana, desde la peli he descubierto que me mola Sirius. Es que antes no me emocionaba. Y cuando vi la peli... wenno... un chico con pelo largo y tatuajes... digamos que ya me gusta. Ostis, ahora que caigo, que me molen los tios con pelo largo y tatuajes explica que me vayan Lucius y Snape. Me haré de la orden Esnapomalfoyana xDD Va, fuera coñas y asias x el revi!!! _**Yo de la orden Snapiana de canteo, como ya te dije por el msn XD. Espero que sigas leyendo esto y me sigas diciendo que te partes el ojete... recuerda, como fumo porros [aunque no con la asiduidad deseada] me he pasado al lado oscuro y bueno... dejémoslo en que si no sigues leyendo puede parecer un accidente.**

- Shery Malfoy-Potter: **No, los rav no se manifestaban… pero seguramente se fueron de streap-tease con la grijander, q es un poco warrilla XD. O a lo mejor se irían a estudiar, quien sabe! Y si, yo estoy de acuerdo con la corriente de pensamiento snapiana que afirma lo de los extraterrestres!**_ Lo que está mazo claro es que los ravenclaws, con esas teorías, más que caerse de un pino lo que han hecho ha sido ponerse debajo del sauce boxeador y dejar que les metiera unas cuantas yoyas que han hecho que se les ablandara el cerebro. Pos eso. Sigue riéndote y dejando revi :D_

- PadmaPatilNaberrie: **Se ve que no eres nada fan de la guerra de las galaxias XDD. Espero que te sigas riendo con los siguientes capítulos!** _Y yo espero que recuerdes que somos doooooos las que escribimos, doooos, una y dos (¿ves? eso te pasa por estar tanto al loro con StarWars y perderte capis de Barrio Sésamo), y como DOS es PLURAL, los revis tienen que estar dirigidos con los verbos en plural... XDDD Coña, muchas asias y espero que te siga molando y dejes revi!!!_

- AYA K: **XD Me alegro entonces de que te descojonaras con nuestro fic, y esperemos que los siguientes capítulos te sigan  haciendo reír! **_Otra. OTRA. Aaargh, mis morti-instintos asesinos crecen al ver que se me ignora de una manera tan descarada... en fins... ya me resignaré, partiré al oeste y seguiré siendo para siempre esteladriel xD Te sigues riendo??? Si es que sí, deja revi, porfa!!! Si es que no... pues también xDD ;)_

- Mish1: _sí, mola. _**Es debuti.**

- Anita Puelma: _gracias por ignorar que Estela existe... pero a ver, vosotros leeis o q?? Xq ahí arriba pone "a lame fic... blah blah by Estela & Ren". DOOOOOS personas. En fins, yo no espero q los huffs consigan lo q quieren xq entonces las demas casas tendrían que ayudar a reconstruir Hogwarts y habría igualdad de clases, y lo siento pero no estoy muy a favor de las ideas de Marx. En fins, asias por tu revi!!! _**Totalmente de acuerdo. Estamos a favor de la discriminación positiva de los Huff. Además, realmente crees que Malfoy se estropearía las uñas reconstruyendo el palacio?**

- Gala: _gracias, NOS gusta que te haysa reído y te agradeceMOS tu review. Aaaargh, x q me obviarán tanto?? XDDD _**Sigue leyendo, que te reirás más XD. **


	3. Caguento! Que pacha con las pibas?

Potter, Malfoy y el puto giratiempo tocawebos 

_Estela & Ren productions presents_

_A lame fic written and directed by Estela & Ren_

Regreso to the past: Harry Potter edition 

**_Capítulo 3: ¡Cagüentó! ¿Qué pasa con las pibas?_**

**Disclaimer: **Gracias por acordaros de que Estela también existe XD. Os recordamos que todo lo que hayáis visto en los libros **no** nos pertenece... es decir, que sólo nos pertenecen "Cannabis & co", los chistes de Lestrange, la Grijander y  el "Catresutra"... y no nos sentimos especialmente orgullosas. La canción que se utiliza más abajo es de Mojinos Escozíos y se titula "Señora"... os la recomendamos.  Hemos visto que la opinión generalizada es que nos matamos a porros para escribir esto... que sepais que no, que estamos muy sobrias [y por eso las ideas tardan en venir a nuestra cabeza... si alguien quiere donar estupefacientes a la causa los recibimos con los brazos abiertos].

**Nota al margen;** mentira, uno de los chistes de lestrange es de karlos arguiñano, pero a él se lo contó mi cabra. Fimardo, Aberfoth Dumbledore

****

La Lily le dijo que sí, claro. El huequecito en la agenda no le faltó para Snape. Bueno, más que para él, para su maría a precio de coste. No, Lily no fumaba, ni pensaba hacerlo (recordemos que los Gryff son saaaanos). Lo que pasaba con Lily es que tenía buen ojo para los negocios, y pensó que si se encargaba ella de "Cannabis & Co" Snape dejaría de fumarse los beneficios y podrían dedicarlos a fines más beneficiosos como un conjunto de ropa interior nueva para Lily. Le hacía falta uno desde que saliera con Remus. Es que joer, no sabéis la de fuerza que tiene un hombre lobo.

La noche fue interesante. Es decir, hubo una de malos rollos en la sala común de Gryff del copón. La Lily esperó despierta a que subieran los merodeadores del castigo, y cuando al fin lo hicieron les obligó a sentarse formando un círculo a su alrededor. Al principio le sorprendió un poco ver que había dos James, aunque uno de ellos tenía unos ojos verdes bastante de rana ("gracias a los dioses que no se parecen en nada a los míos, ¿eh?", pensó) y estaba bastante segura de que el verdadero James no tenía los ojos verdes. Claro que como todavía no había salido con él no podía estar segura. Durante unos instantes Lily analizó cortar inmediatamente con Snape (aunque no había empezado a salir) y liarse con Potter, porque podría salirle un dos por uno, pero luego pensó en el sujetador que le caería gracias a "Cannabis & Co" y decidió que dejaría para más adelante lo de salir con Potter; en un principio pensaba que para la semana siguiente, pero...

En fin, la cosa es que cuando Lily les dijo a todos que cortaba con Peter y que empezaba a salir con Snape todos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Ooooh, desolación! – gemía Sirius - ¡Oh, negra suerte!

- Lily, ¡Lily! – lloriqueaba Colagusano - ¡No me dejes! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, te quiero, te quiero y hasta el fin te querré! ¡**Nunca te traicionaría**, nunca! ¡Lilyyyyy!

- Ay, Lily... – se lamentaba Remus. Bueno, realmente se lamentaba porque la pelirroja le estaba pisando un pie con la pata de la silla, pero eso es un detalle sin importancia.

- ¡Lily! ¿Por qué me has engañado, quién es él? ¿Por qué me has hecho daño, cuéntame? ¡Si sabes que me muero por tu amor, que me has estado saliendo con los dos!

- James, yo nunca he salido contigo.

- Bueno, era para ser solidario con los demás.

A todo esto Harry se preguntaba por qué su madre salía con uno cada semana. También se preguntaba si su madre era tan activa [sexualmente, se sobreentiende] por aquel entonces... ¿por qué se casaría con James? Cómo cambia el amor a las personas... (entre vosotrs y nosotras... los embarazos no deseados y tal si que cambian a las personas XD)

**--- Dormitorios Slytherin---**

Muy lejos del corrillo estilo "Salsa Rosa" que se estaba formando en la sala común de los Gryffindor, en el que ahora Grijander estaba contando como un Raven le había puesto los cuernos con una Huff en horario de trabajo y que se iba a quejar a la patronal por despecho, los chicos Slytherin ya estaban en el dormitorio.

Esa noche ninguno tuvo "fiesta". Lucius Malfoy, después de tres horas con la Bellatrix y la Narci encima tenía las piernas moradas ("eso te pasa por ansioso" le dijo Lestrange) y no sentía su cuerpo de cintura para abajo (lo que le inhabilitaba para cualquier tipo de "actividad"). Lestrange pringado intentaba dormir, Lestrange gracioso contaba chistes, Malfoy Jr. se preguntaba por qué Hogwarts había cambiado tanto y para cuando él ingresara se habría convertido en una institución seria, y Snape se fumaba otro porrito a escondidas pensando en Lily... bueno, más bien estaba pensado en lo que haría con Lily.

- "Este es buenísimo" – Lestrange a su bola – "Esto eran un camello y un elefante y va el elefante y le dice al camello '¿Por qué tienes las tetas en las espalda? Y contesta el camello: 'Curiosa pregunta viniendo de alguien que tiene la polla en toa la jeta'".

Decir que todos se rieron con ganas del chiste, como suele poner la Rowling, sería engañaros.. sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era la 54º vez que lo contaba en lo que llevaban de curso.. osea, un mes.

Lo malo es que Lestrange no captaba las indirectas.

- ¡Vale, vale, vale! Pues aquí va otro, ya veréis cómo os descojonáis con éste. Esto es un funeral, ¿no? Y bueno, en este funeral hay mucha gente, ¿vale? Porque bueno, el muerto ha muerto por Avada Kedavra, ¿sí? (sííí, ya sabemos que Lestrange, la Artes Oscuras y los datos accesorios e innecesarios son como la Santísima Trinidad: tres en uno) Bueno, pues en esto que llegan unos parientes del muerto, ¿sí, vale? Y le dicen a la viuda: "querida, nuestro pésame", ¿sí? "El finado era un hombre maravilloso: cuidaba a sus hijos, amaba a su esposa, llevaba todo su dinero a casa..." ¿Bien? Pues entonces va la viuda y ¿sabéis qué hace? Jajaja, ¿sabéis qué hace?

- Sí, Lestrange, sabemos qué hace – dijo Lucius con tono aburrido arrastrando las palabras.

Como ya hemos dicho, Lestrange el cachondo no pillaba las indirectas. Ahora debemos aclarar que tampoco pillaba las directas.

- ¡Pues va la viuda, coge a los niños de la mano y dice, va y dice, "vámonos, niños, que nos hemos equivocado de entierro"! Jaaajajaja, ¿lo pilláis? ¡Equivocado de muerto! Jaaajaja...

Por norma general hubiera sido clásico que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se riera. Sin embargo, por una vez esto no pasó, pues Snape se empezó a reír. Lestrange no se lo podía creer, ¡por fin alguien se reía de uno de sus chistes!

Pero no, era la maría [que me fumo dia a día, que me produce alegría, yeah yeah, get tha flow]. Aunque ya hemos dicho que Lestrange no captaba las indirectas. También hemos dicho que tampoco captaba las directas. Bueno, ahora añadiremos que tampoco captaba las cosas obvias, y que empezó con otro chiste.

Como podéis imaginar, a los diez minutos había un coro de ronquidos en la sala común de Slytherin que ni en clase de Historia de la Magia, oiga.

**Al día siguiente...**

Snape y Lily llevaban un par de horitas juntos. Y no, no es lo que pensais.... que no... NO ES LO QUE PENSAIS!.... NOOOOOO ES.

............................bueno, si estabais pensando en algo guarro...............................

¡ESTABAIS EQUIVOCADOS! En realidad estaban estudiando juntos. Y no, no se habían propuesto sacar sus TIMOs con dieces... estaban empollando el "Catresutra", el libro clave del folleteo mágico.

- "A ver... posición nº24... no esta no me gusta... "- comentaba Lily

- "¿De qué va?"

- "Bueno... emmm... es algo complicado de explicar....mmm... Según esto yo me tengo que poner en bolas en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía y yo vienes con la escoba y ZUMMM ya sabes... pero la última vez ... bueno... "Lily se sonroj

- "¿Qué paso la última vez?" – La hierba de los medianos había embotado su mente.

- "Emm... bueno, hubo un fallo de puntería, porque bueno, tú sabes... Lestrange y las escobas no .. tú sabes" – Lily se moría de la vergüenza

- "¿Has estado con Lestrange?" – Snape flipaba más que aquella vez que batió el record Guiness fumándose el porro más largo de la historia

- "Sí, pero fue un rollo, no había manera de que se concentrase, cuando la cosa parecía que funcionaba... zas! Contaba un chiste"

Bueno, aquello parecía "Sexo en Nueva York" pero sin lo de Nueva York.

- ¿Y qué hay de la 27? - preguntó Lily - Es realmente interesante. Un poco difícil, eso sí.

- ¿Difícil? ¡Joder, Lil, si en requisitos te pone que tienes que haber pasado los EXTASIS! ¡Joder! En las otras te pone "se necesita un tío y una tía", joder, qué rayada.  No, es que mira esto: "Posición 27. Requisitos: macho. Hembra (esto último es optativo, siempre se puede hacer sobre una cabra [aquí se leía una nota al margen: no conviene que te vea la gente o te dirán que no es apropiado; firmado, Aberforth Dumbledore). EXTASIS, nivel "supera las expectativas".

- ¡Oye, no es tan difícil! Basta con saber el Winwardium Leviosa, y eso es básico, lo aprenden los de primer año... Ya sabes, para levantártela por si acaso...

- ¡Eh!  - Snape se sentía ultrajado -  ¡Yo no tengo problemas con eso!

Lily hizo como si no lo hubiera oído.

- Bueno, decía, el Winwardium Leviosa, el Eros, el HardSexus... oh, vaya, ése es magia oscura. Olvídemonos.

- ¡Ostia! ¡Sí, ése!

- No, ese no.

- ¡Sí, ese sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

Lily ya se empezaba a sentir como si estuvieran casados, y como el sexo en matrimonio era algo que no la emocionaba decidió pasar a la posición siguiente.

_.... 10 mins mas tarde...._

- "¿Qué te parece la posición 35?"

- "¿La de la varita y....?"

- "Si"

- "Esa está bien"

- "Pos a qué esperamos"

- "Bueno, pero es que esta también la hice con Lestrange y  bueno, ya sabes, él  y la varita no... "

- "¿Estamos hablando del mismo Lestrange de antes?"

- "No, del otro que además de ser un pringao... bueno... su cosa ermmm... no funciona" – Lily empezaba a odiar tener que salir con este tío, cada segundo pasaba mayor vergüenza.

- "Bueno mira, quedémonos con esta, porque en las 33 posiciones anteriores cuando no la había cagado Lestrange 1, Lestrange 2 se nos queda sin energías, sino a Lupin le da un cólico en pleno apogeo, Pettigrew resulta que se equivoca con el hechizo empequeñecedor (¡pobre!) y se lo pone en... y lo tuyo mas que vida sexual, se podría llamar "desgracia sexual".

Snape y Lily seguían en su  discusión sobre si realmente los hombreslobos pueden satisfacer sexualmente a las pibitas, ajenos a que dentro del armario estaba el hijo de Lily y de J. Potter viendo toda la escenita.... Harry siempre había estado orgulloso de su madre... Lupin siempre le dijo que era un amor de mujer, Sirius sólo hablaba cosas buenas de ella, Pettigrew también comentó algo... Snape nunca se había metido con ella, Malfoy tampoco... ¿era porque se la habían pasado por la piedra? Harry estaba recordando que Hagrid también hablaba maravillas de Lily y estaba empezando a sentir náuseas sólo de imaginar por qué.

Harry seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Lily y Snape dejaron de discutir y empezaron a meterse manita.

Todo era taaaan romántico, y sonaba una bonita canción de amor. [En cursiva a canción de amor, en normal la conversación].

_La luna no estaba llena y en el cielo no había ni una puñetera estrella..._

- Lil?

- Mm?

- Me pones cachondillo

_...Y allí estábamos los dos en el asiento de atrás de mi 1430 en la radio no sonaba, ninguna canción de amor y estábamos escuchando el fútbol..._

- "Sevi-kins?"

- "El que me estés metiendo mano no significa que me puedas llamar por motes estúpidos"__

- "En el manual pone que hay que poner motes absurdos"__

_...Era cuando el Murcia marcó que empezamos a meternos mano los dos, le quité la blusa y le vi..._

- "OH SI SI SI "

- "Pero troncaaaa si todavía no te he hecho naaaa"__

- "Lo siento, era el precalentamiento"__

_...El tatuaje que tenía en el pecho, una serpiente comiéndose las tripas de una rata en el izquierdo y la cara del demonio en el derecho..._

- "Si, si, sigue!"

- "Pues espera que miro cómo seguía esto que me estoy liando"

_... se sentó encima mía y me dijo, que aquello que tenía entre las piernas era INHUMANO y le dije no te hagas ilusiones que eso que agarras es el freno de mano..._

Y Potter salió del armario.

_**veinte minutos, quince segundos y catorce centésimas más tarde...a**_

- "Tócamela otra vez Sam....esto, quiero decir Lil... esto no, quiero decir, esto... dímelo otra vez Potter que no acabo de captar la situación."

- "A ver... te voy a hacer un resumen... Lily en un futuro será mi vieja y tú mi odiado profesor de pociones.. y os he pillado en pleno refocicle, aunque os ha costado arrancar porque en la parte en la que había que hacer el triple encantamiento de .... me desvío..."__

Snape no se extrañaba de lo de las pociones.. es decir, ¿quién os creeis que inventó el éxtasis (por accidente) en una clase de pociones alucinógenas?¿Y el té de marihuana?... Estaba claro que el tío tenía futuro...

Lily estaba preocupada. Iba a ser madre y además de un Potter... Definitivamente el nombre de Potter no entraría en su agenda de líos ni de coña. Y menos sin unos condones Bertie Bott's de todos los sabores o unos Madame Malkin, condones para todas las ocasiones. Bueno, los Bertie Bott's mejor no, porque aún se acordaba de cuando le tocó aquel con sabor a cera de oído...

 Harry, por su parte, estaba flipando en Technicolor con la incapacidad de Snape para comprender las cosas más obvias. Haría falta algo muy....

Respuestas a los reviews. En negrita es **Ren. **En cursiva _Estela._

PadmaPatilNaberrie: **Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Si algún día hacemos un club de fans en el que regalemos maría esperamos que te apuntes XD. Escribimos este fic porque así las tardes de verano se nos hacen más amenas así que no te preocupes que por lo menos al capítulo 4º llegamos XD. **_bueeeeeno, le diremos a Snape que te regale un porrito, aunque tendrás que hacer algo para convencerle, porque nosotras no lo controlamos totalmente; Snape suele írsenos de las manos. Sigue con los revis, anda!!!_

 Shery Malfoy-Potter: **Me alegra que leyendo nuestro fic te hagas preguntas de metafísica como "¿de dónde sacan los porros?". Pero como diría Aristóteles "empecemos por el primero de los primeros". Lily es un warra, pero las otras tías de la escuela no se le quedan atrás (de hecho, Grijander la supera) pero le damos más protagonismo a ella porque va a tener un papel trascendental en la historia. Bueno, en realidad todavía no tenemos muy claro de qué va a ir la historia así que tampoco sabemos qué papel tendrá, pero era por hacerme la interesante XD. Dumby aguanta porque le pagan por aguantar [siento haberte desmitificado su persona] y el teléfono de Snivelly... bueno, para dártelo tengo que consultar con él. Y volviendo al tema de los porros... Eso hemos decidido por consenso [porque la Estela y yo otra cosa no, pero talante democrático todo] que lo abordaremos en posteriores capítulos .**_ juasjuasjuas, Harry sí que queda mazo traumatizado después de este capi. Es que una situación así traumatizaría a cualquiera. Oooh dios y no me digas q no te resulta atractiva la idea de Lucius SOLO con una mini rosa... estrecha, cortita y de cuero... uuufffff lo dejo q me están entrando los sudores xD Bueno, te daremos yaoi. Accederemos a tu ruego. Pero luego no te quejes con lo que consigas MWAHAHAHAH..._****

Galasu: **Era muy fácil saberlo, arriba del todo pone "A lame fic written and directed by Estela & Ren" pero es igual, yo tampoco leo los disclaimer ni los títulos de los fics. Neutrex Futura es una lejía que venden aquí en España, en el anuncio aparece una tía en plan: "Vengo desde el futuro para mostrarles la nueva neutrex futura". Yo siempre he opinado que el anuncio era un poco estúpido, porque lo normal sería venir desde el futuro a contarte la cura del SIDA o como acabar con el cáncer... pero se ve que en los tiempos venideros la ciencia se va a centrar  en la limpieza xD. **_xD el Neutrex Futura es un detergente o una paranoia de estas que anuncian en la tele española, así que me imagino que si no eres de España ni pillas el internacional español no puedes saberlo :$ mola xq sale una tía futurista diciendo "vengo del futuro para daros la blancura nosecuantosdenoseque" aunque no te lo puedo decir seguro xD_

LoKa-MaLFoY**: Lo de la cámara de Orgius la verdad es que ha sido una buena idea, quién sabe si la utilizaremos en capítulos venideros [diciendo que la idea es tuya claro xD]. No sé si Estela te podrá perdonar algún día, es una tía muy rencorosa... es coña [que si lo lee luego se me cabrea y me monta el chicken! XD]. Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior xD. Hemos dejado a la Lily de warra pa'rriba.**_ vaaaale, como te has arrodillado y me lo has pedido mientras me besabas las sandalias puedo perdonarte xDDD Tú lo has dicho: ya VEREMOS qué pasa con Lily. En otros capis. Sinceramente, ni nosotras lo sabemos xD Y sí, los dientes del Sirius de la peli duelen bastante, pero bueno, siempre se los puede quitar y poner unos postizos, blancos y relucientes. O también puede limitarse a tener la boquita cerrada xDD_

InanimatefeR: _devolviéndote el saludo... wapachonga!!! XDD me ha molado la palabrita, oye. Lily hippy, por supuesto. Es que casi toda la gente que hace fics sobre la época de los merodeadores suele olvidar que eso fue en la Inglaterra de los 60/70, en pleno hippismo beatle con el lema "haz el amor y no la guerra" que tan bien conoce Snape :D_  **Me gustaría contestarte algo coherente pero tu review me ha dejado pensando si realmente sé tanto español como me creo y estoy pensando en ir a clases de castellano para extranjeros, porque no sé qué vainas has puesto en el revi (lo de wapachonga me ha dejado flipando por las tronchas XD). Si, la Lily de "Amor Libre, haz el amor y no la guerra" con medio Hogwarts, porque ya sabes, cada hombre es un mundo y lo mejor es hacer turismo.**

LILY: **No sé, eso no lo puse yo xD. Me alegro de que te guste.**_ gracias!!! XD y sí, eso es una de nuestras inspiraciones de La Historia Interminable: siempre me ha molado esa frase xDDD Sigue leyendo!!!_****

Hermione: _pues claro que DracoQueen aquí presente tiene arte. JUAS, y con esa poca chulería mayesca más bien pareces un slyth que una de esas asquerosas... sucias... mierdas... gryffs xDDD y sabes a dónde nos va a llevar esto?? ----- pelea de barro!!! Pelea de barro!!! XDDD Eso, que asias x el revi!!!._**Que un mago que no se lava y otro que le dan cólicos en pleno apogeo te digan que eres la bruja más lista... en fin, yo que tú me daría el beneficio de la duda xDDD. Es coña. Espero que sigas leyendo... porque yo creo que vamos mejorando (no sé qué capi me mola más, si este o el anterior XD).**

Yasin: **Yasinnn judío! Gracias por poner review, me alegra que te haya gustado, luego te daré la coña por el msn pa que me digas DE VERDAD qué te ha parecido XD**. _gracias. Y sí, el verano es el culpable de esto xD._

zhakdna-yhizet: _ufff... hubiera sido más fácil darle a copiar y pegar xD es que algunos somos masocas. En fins. Menuda imaginación, chica!!! Y tranquila, estoy cuidando muy bien la neurona que me queda, aunque este capítulo ha sido una amenaza para ella xDDD asias!!!_ **Veo que eres otra fiel seguidora de las aventuras sexuales de Lily, las aventuras de estupefacientes y botellonas clandestinas de los Slyth y las manifas por la jornada reducida de los Huff XD. Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores. **

Haidy: **Gracias por leer, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando... sé que esta frase es como un disco rayado y que se puede ver en las respuestas de casi todos los reviews pero después de tantas paridas escritas en estas hojas no se me ocurre nada novedoso XD. **_heeeey ragazza, mi castigo me ha llevado a apuntarme a clases de francés aargh asco asco!!! Pero wenno, aun te espero para ver HP3, asín que cuidadín... y cuiiiidate!!!_

- Loona: _ehtooo... muh... vaaale, me pondré con lo del quidditch del 4muggles. Es que tía, empecé dos veces y en las dos tuve que parar y cuando volví se me había borrado: se llama ordenata mierdoso. Y por supuesto, Antizanahorios Por Siempre Jamás!!! Te recuerdo que yo fundé la WSA, Weasleys Suck Association xDD Enga, pos eso, que te diviertas por las américas :D_, **WSA me triunfa mazoo ehhh. Enga, pásatelo bien, desde aquí siempre seguiremos haciendo boicot a los weasley**

Ni€a: _xDDD el número de Snape es mío y sóóólo mío, miiii tessssooooorooo... estellum!! XD ¿Cómo que "niños, no compréis drogas, convertiros en estrellas del pop y os las darán gratis"? xDDD aquí tú, pervirtiendo a la peña, con los controlado y anti-porros que es este fic xDDD esa peli, la de Love Actually, mola mazo. De hecho, la tengo en repeat en mi DVD xD lo mejor es el "¿tú también tenías estos problemas? Seguro que sí, picarona" (o algo así) del primer ministro Grant al cuadro de la Margaret Tatcher xDD Eso, que sigas leyendo!!!  _**Yo tb soy fan de Love Actually! Aunque no me la he pillado en dvd [por falta de capital para realizar la inversión XD]. Totalmente de acuerdo con lo de las drogas pero estoy segura que la facultad de filosofía está tan vacía que para que entres también te regalan porros XD. En plan "30kgs de Hachís sólo por matricularte!".**

- Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasley): _wohohohoho!!!! __Gracias!!! XD nosotras aquí continuamos todo lo rápido que podemos. Bueno, no. Realmente, continuamos todo lo rápido que podemos cuando vemos revis nuevos, yeah, esa rima asonante, ese pareado!! XDDD azín que ya saaabes... _**Hola desirilla, gracias por leernos XD. Ya te veo por el msn.**


End file.
